The Story of Bubbles
by Ishtarri
Summary: The witty elemental Mr Bubbles didn't have a supper great life, go in to see the life of an elemental, go in to see what elementals do or have in their elemental plane...


-Bubbles-:POV

I was up in my room writing an essay, the next day will be the day that we have to give it to our teacher Miss Magistra. She is extremely strict... If you make even ONE SINGLE MISTAKE, be it a gramatic mistake or if you even just misspeak, she slaps your hand with a ruler... My best friend Gust, an air elemental probably has like, a million red bruises on his hand. Speaking of Gust, he is coming over to my place to bring me to someplace that he said was awesome. Me and Gust are different on many things. He likes to try new things. I on the other hand don't like change. I don't like to adapt to new things, its easier that way. I heard three knocks on the door and could hear my mother open the door. I was able to hear Gust talk

" Hello Droplet! " He said. My mom's name is Droplet, I told him that a few days ago. And as stupid as my mother's humor could be, I still laughed in my room listening to the talk.

" ITS MISS FOR YOU... " She said in a father creepy way that even gave me goosebumps. I knew that Gust was probably scared, like, REALLY scared as I heard my mother then talk as sweet as a cupcake voice : " Aww... Your trembling! Is it cold out? Well lucky you have that scarf young man, but maybe you should of gotten a jacket too! " I snickered to myself thinking to myself sarcastingly ' Yeah, thats totally why... '

I could literally feel her smile. And if I can feel her smile, then there is something wrong with me, I mean something seriously wrong... Maybe I should go to the doctor? Anyways, I then heard her talk more: " Your very cute! Cute as an air elemental! Especially when your scared! "

Gust then finally talked in a sheepishly way: " Actually miss, I AM an air elemental. "

She continued talking ever so sweet : " Well yeah, of course. Oh, and call me Droplet. Buuuuut... If you know my name, someone must of told you! Are you friends with my son? "  
I started coming downstairs while listening to their conversation. I had my normal clothes on, a long dark blue mantle and a water blue robe, I brushed up my blond hair a bit. How am I wearing robes and such even though I'm a water elemental? Well elementals see the other elementals as humans, while actual humans or any races see us differently." Well yes miss- I mean, Droplet... We're in the same class and we agreed to meet. "

I came while putting on my golden band into my hair to see my mom give an extremely scary deathstare at him and saying in a deep dark voice : " He is MINE... If you do one single mistake, you will regret it... I learned twenty-five ways to castrate a man and I've done it yesterday at the mall... " I knew she was lying. Or was she..? Hm... Crap, I don't know! She's unpredictable!  
Gust was trembling so much that even his scarf started to tremble! I made a sound to get mom's attention.

" Ahem. " She looked at me with glittering eyes, no wonder too, I'm all she's got after dad left for a buisness trip and never came back three days ago. I think I became more serious when that happened since whenever I did something that I USED to do, like meet up friends for example, she would look at me with gliterring eyes...

" Bubbles! Hi there! Your friend is here! His name is... Uh... " She looked to Gust who then introduced himself.

" Gust Oof Wind is my whole name. But most people just call me Gust. " My mother nodded and went to me giving me a hug.

" You be a good boy, and always say thank you to strangers who give you candy, okay? " I nodded. In the elemental world, no kidnapping ever occured and there was no poison. Sometimes adults would give others candy because of their niceness.

Me and Gust left the house, the first thing he told me was : " Your mom is really scary! "

I just replied : " You'll get used to it. "

" You got used to it? "

" Neptulon's sake, no! Why do you think I always locked myself in my room before! "

" Because you were going through puberty? " He joked.

" Ha. Ha. " I replied sarcastingly.

" So, you DID get used to it, if your not locking yourself in your room anymore. "

" No, I'm not locking myself in anymore because she broke the door open into pieces yelling ' ITS BATHTIME '... "

We walked for a quite a short while until finally we stood infront of some club or something. A karaoke club? By Neptulon's sweaty armpits! A KARAOKE CLUB?! I looked to him and directly said " Nuh uh. No way. "

He started laughing. " Oh don't be a wuss! Come on! Let's see who's putting up a show! " I really didn't want to go, but he was stronger and just pulled me in anyway, despite my protest. There was a blond voidwalker lady singing. She had a long purple dress on, she alse revealed a lot of shoulders, there were holes a bit lower that almost revealed her private parts, but those holes were obviously a design choice. She continued singing :

' Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was freak like me?  
Don't cha? '

I didn't know the song, but then she kept on staring at me. She was beautiful but really, I wasn't all too interested. Her body and hair was nice and all, but she wore too much make-up and the dress was a bit too much. Plus, she was a voidwalker, and voidwalkers aren't the nicest of people mind you. She stared deep into my innocent blue eyes with the piercing green eyes as if telling my eyes a dirty story. I don't think my eyes are as innocent anymore, violated perhaps... I just took out a book I snuck into my robe and started reading. Gust didn't even notice, he was whistling at the voidwalker chick.

Songs continued playing until I heard the announcer yell out " Now comes a duet song! Are there any people here willing to sing...?" He then pointed out at a girl with long brown hair. She had a short jacket on, no make-up, a red shirt, a belt, long jeans and some shoes. Now she, she looked really nice and maybe even cool to be around. The announcer had some people pull her up on stage. She looked a bit nervous and had really nice looking yellow eyes I didn't notice at was like a werewolf! Or worgen? What was the politically correct way to say it? Afflicted Gilnean? Doesn't matter... I could hear Gust talking to me but I couldn't listen.

" Anyone? Anyone at all? Come on now! Don't let this girl all alone. " the announcer said. Gust started poking me which really agrivated me. I flung my hands into the air and yelled " WHAT?! ". I wish I hadn't done that, because as the announcer saw my hand, he got his buddies pull me on stage! " Ah! There we are! " he said, " Now the lyrics will appear on the screen! You two will do great work! " He left the stage. The only things on stage was two microphones, her and me. Also a good look on the crowd that gave me the creeps. Damn, I think I might have stage fright. A song started playing. The first cue was the male. I was trying to ignore the crowd before I pass out!

' She's the kinda girl that you wanna come home to,  
the kinda girl that you never wanna leave, she's the kinda girl that she makes me wanna give her everything... '  
Just then, I noticed that this was a love song... Neptulon damn it, what have I gotten myself into...? I looked at the girl and she was slightly blushing, the yellow eyes looking at the screen, then they looked at me. Immediately I looked to Gust who was laughing his ass out. It didn't help. I turned to looking at the screen. It was the girl's cue. I then stopped thinking whatever it was, which was probably how I was going to try and beat Gust up for this when she started singing. A wild raspy voice caught my attention. I looked to the girl who was looking at the lyrics now.

' He's the kinda boy that you wanna wake up to,  
the kinda boy that you always wanna please.  
He's the kinda boy that makes me wanna be his everything, oh everything... '  
I was actually really surprised as I looked at her. the lyrics of the male started running and I almost missed it but caught it at just the right time.

' She's the kinda girl your mom is gonna love, she's the kinda girl you've been dreaming of,  
she's the kinda girl, that I wanna give everything... '  
Then the duet cue started as we then sung at the same time.  
' Cause all I want is yoooooooouu... It goes oh oh oh and baby we're rolling! All night long we're keeping it going!  
Me and you, your heart beats next to miiiiiine...  
it goes oh oh oh the stereo's thumping me and you, we really are something!  
just stay close our hearts they're beating time... '

My heart was thumping as I looked out at the crowd. Gust was freaking out, he took off his shirt and was standing on a table waving it around... Why am I even friends with him...? Heck, it was like he was putting on a show of his own as a few young girls started sitting around the table and were clapping at him. The song then ended, mostly because the battery ran out at that moment. I was dissapointed- wait what? I should be RELIEVED that it went out, otherwise I would of had to sing longer with her- I looked at her, she at me. The yellow eyes... She just looked then gave a smile jumping down the high stage instead of taking the safe stairs, which I took instead. I went to Gust who was off the table and had his shirt back on. He waved two gold pieces which I suspect he JUST earned at my face.

" So how was it with your girlfriend? Nice? " I rolled my eyes at him.

" She isn't my girlfriend, I'll probably never see her again anyway. " I sounded a bit too dissapointed then proud like I planned.

He blinked and smirked. " Don't ever say never Bubbles... Look behind ya. " I just sighed at him thinking he was just going to make a stupid point, but when I turned around my eyes met yellow ones. The girl that I sang a duet with was standing right infront of me. Darn, she was the same size as me if not taller...  
she had a smirk plastered on her face, much different then when she was on stage. Ugh, fire elementals... Have to be as innocent as can be in public but are actually proud! Why not be proud all the time if your a proud person anyways? My thoughts trailed off until she started talking

" Boy, you have to sing more often... Seriously, you could do it even better if you spent more time at it! " Now, most people would have taken this as a compliment, but really? Not me. I am nowhere interested in that kinda thing. I swore when I first heard a story about a sorceress that I would become a mage's elemental. But for that you have to study.

I rolled my eyes quite obvious at her, she then started to tap my chest really hard. She talked in her wild raspy voice : " Hey mister, no need to make an obvious eye rolling at someone who's complimenting you! " I was actually surprised. The yellow eyes were frustrated. Damn, why am I distracted by simple eyes? They're just EYES. She then stared at me until Gust started to talk

" Sorry about my friend miss, he might possibly be gay by not reacting to women. My name is Gust and I am strai- " I slapped his face so hard that I knocked him out. That I was actually able to do that... I was more surprised that she just smirked at me though, rather then reacting like someone normal, like screaming for example... She just smirked instead! I just sighed and started dragging him outside.

" Bye miss. " I said. She waved.

\- A few hours later -

I brought Gust home and went to my own much cleaner home. When I opened the door I was immediately greeted by a hug from my mother.

" Oh my little Bubbles! How was it? "

I thought, recalling the fire elemental I saw today. " Well... We went to a normal bar... "

" You went to a karaoke bar? Oooooooh! I wish I was there! "

I sighed... That's right, the closest bar is the karaoke bar... I went to my room to go to sleep. I needed some rest after the day.

( Bubble's Dream )

I looked around... I was in a snowy area. It seemed to be Dun Morogh... What was I even doing here?

" You there! A wild blizzard is here right now! Come into my humble home so that you'r safe! " I looked toward the voice... It seemed so familiar...? I looked around and saw a male gnome with a black beard and wild hair. He had goggles in his hair too and he had a long purple robe. I looked around... This place seemed so familiar... I saw a little child! A gnome girl with black hair... She looked like she was about to freeze to death. She seemed so familiar! Like I knew her from somewhere... I walked to her and it seemed like she didn't see me... She had glowing blue eyes and looked to the gnome who called out... She started running to him, she had a lot of fear in her eyes. I looked forward from where she came and saw something... A monstrous being... I can't describe it, it was a beast that looked like... Something! I seriously don't know... White blank eyes, organs sticking out and it made moaning and gasping sounds... As if in pain... It looked at me and I felt my heart and breathing stop...

( School Day )

I woke up in my bed and slapped my forehead... I was sweating. Damn, why did that dream seem so familiar...? I looked at the time, in a few hours school starts. Huh... I started packing my stuff and dressed up, including putting on my golden band. It was the only thing left that was from my father so its like a memory keeper. I went to my mother's room and she was still asleep. Typical, she was a really long sleeper. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she slapped me saying : " Let me sleeeeeeep... Zzzzz... " I snickered and went to school meeting up with Gust on the school grounds. I was really tired and exausted. Then I saw an earth elemental hit Gust behind the head. The earth elemental was Brock and he was pretty much the idiotic bully who only dmade it here because his streangth grades were good. Gust turned to him with an angry face but he became paler when he saw Brock. Brock was taller then him or me. He blinked then turned away saying : " Wow! You heard what Brock did? He is SO cool! " I sighed and shook my head. I wish I hadn't because Brock noticed and grabbed my head, turning me to face him.

" So... What's with the shaking with the head runt? " I got goosebumps. This guy can be mercyless. I mumbled in my head something about his questionable intelligence... Buuuut... Apparently I also accidentaly said it out loud. Now I just hoped that he didn't understand me.  
" I'm not dumb, so don't call me that... "  
I'm doomed.  
He pushed me onto the ground and kicked me in the guts. I felt my breathing slow.  
Worst of all? He continued kicking exactly there. I felt myself blackout. He is such a jerk...

When I woke up school already ended. Great, I missed a whole day of school. I saw my bag and it was empty. Welp, not only did I get beaten up, he also stole my stuff... Great day for me. When I tried to stand up I felt a piercing pain where he kicked me... I knew that if I told anyone he would most likely kill me. Seriously, he's ruthless! And there isn't really something like guards or police here so... Right. I forced myself up and grabbed my empty bag and went home... When I opened the door, like any other day, my mother grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I'd normaly be happy and stuff, but when she grabbed me I just wanted to scream out of the pain that just caused me. But I didn't want to worry her or something. She may not seem like it but she isn't that happy ever since dad dissapeared. So I just cringed my teeth and made not sound, gently patting her back.

-Gust-:POV

When I went to school the next day, I saw Bubbles. He looked like he was in serious pain. He DID get a beating from Brock Brock shoved him and took his bag. Bubbles hissed in pain grabbing the part of his body where his guts were. That was probably the most painful spot. Brock started to empty his bag but... It WAS empty! That was not like Bubbles. Brock looked like he was about to beat us up but then the bell rung and I grabbed Bubbles running to the classroom where we could be safe for 3 hours since thats how long the lesson takes until school ends. We may not be stronger then Brock, but we sure are Al'akir-damn faster then him! Or atleast I am.

Magistra was looking if we had our homework. She got to me first since I did my homework the least. But THIS time, I had it! She talked to me. " Well? Have your homework today Gust? " I nodded and she smiled surprised " I am pleased. Goodwork. " as she looked at my homework, then she went to Bubbles.  
" May I see your homework Bubbles? Perhaps you'd even like to read it! " She expected him to have his homework. He never didn't have homework. He put his hands on the table awaiting the slap on the hand... She blinked and then sighed slapping his hand with the ruler, but he didn't even flinch. NOT EVEN A FLINCH.  
She went to Brock and slapped without even asking. He yelped.

" What the fel was that for?! You don't even know if I have homework or not! "

" Must I have even needed to ask? " She replied. Ouch. She got him! Hehe... He looked to the side and didn't reply. She nodded and walked away. He then glared daggers at Bubbles who didn't even notice. I saw two shadows at the door. Two more elementals? Huh. Magistra clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention.

" Students, we are getting two more elementals to join this class. A fire elemental and... " She hissed the next word. " ... A voidwalker... "  
The voidwalker from the bar entered with her dress. Daaaaaamn, is that dress even allowed to be worn by such girls? And in this school? I love this school if thats allowed. Then the fire elemental came in and she grinned/smirked or whatever it was that she did. Bubbles looked up and it seemed like he was staring at her the whole time. Interesting. Its also unlike Bubbles to stare at a girl. Normaly he acted gay or something because he never looked a girl like he was doing now.

We continued working until the bell rung and we went out. I talked to Bubbles.

" Dude, we have to get out of here before Brock comes. " he nodded at me but then Brock talked.

" Too late losers... " He cracked his knuckles, I turned around only to get shoven away. Or punched away, I'm not sure. I opened my hands and the winds carried me, making me land safely... I looked to Bubbles and he stared up at Brock who smirked at him. He ruffled Bubbles hair. " Hey runt, now your acting boring... " He then snatched the golden band Bubbles was wearing. Bubbles looked at the band and something just snapped in him because he kicked Brock in the groin and punched his face multiple times until he let go. Which was six punches. Bubbles took the golden band and threw it to me. Brock spat out a bit of blood standing up and trying to punch Bubbles. Bubbles was even able to dodge. Daaaaamn. This was REALLY not like him! Then I noticed when he bent down to dodge a punch he hissed in pain from the guts. Crap. Brock was able to finally get a grip on him and slam him on the concrete wall of the school! He made cracks on the wall and I noticed Bubbles black out. He glared at Bubbles and threw him on the ground. " Wake up runt... "  
I looked quite helpless at Brock. Brock glared then kicked Bubbles in the guts again making Bubbles fling his eyes open and yell out in pain... I raised my hands and controlled the winds to shove Brock away. We aren't allowed to use our powers on other students but Brock was hurting Bubbles too much. He glared at me and slammed the ground making rocks fling up! Now he was using his powers.

" Oh Al'akir... " I said to myself as I got hit by the rocks... I covered up my face as much as possible then I heard Brock yell. I looked down when the rocks stopped. Bubbles was holding his hands in place with cold water, the water was crushing his wrists and he started motioning me to get the fel outta here. But what kinda friend would I be to leave my best bud behind? Brock looked at Bubbles and kicked his guts again. Why do people keep having to kick Bubbles guts? Maybe they- Hate his guts! Hehe... No wait! no time to joke in my mind now! The waters shattered into tiny ice sparkles. Bubbles gave the gut the death-stare, the same one his mother gave me and I noticed FREAKING GOOSEBUMPS ON BROCK'S ARM. He stopped and stared for a while. Then he was about to kick again until something gripped at his legs. Something shadowy... The void... The fire elemental ran to him, jumped up and kicked his fricking face! KNOCKING HIM OUT. I stared, then ran to Bubbles. " Bubbles! " He was closing his eyes again falling back unconcious...

-Bubbles-:POV

I woke up in my bed... I looked around and felt on my head... The golden band was there... What happened? I remember something gripping Brock's legs then the fire elemental kicking him... I looked around. I had new clothes on and was surrounded by my mom, Gust and the fire elemental. She looked at me with those yellow eyes again. Freaking werewolf- Er, worgen- Uh, afflicted Gilnean- Uhhhh... Freaking eyes.

" Hey. How are ya doin'? " she said in the wild raspy voice.

I looked around and felt my gut. I had no more pain. I sat up slowly just in case and my mother squealed: " Oh my little boy! Who did this to you? what's his name? I will brake his legs and fingers one by one letting him suffer in eternity! " We ALL blinked at my mom who noticed herself that she went too far.  
" Okay, maybe not for eternity, I have to work on the weekends. " Or not.

I looked to the side. " If I were as strong as my dad I wouldn't have had any problems... "

Gust laughed. " If you were your dad, you would have gotten drunk and gone out with any girl in existence! "

I blinked and felt a little blush. " That isn't true... "

The fire elemental laughed. " Well my name is Ember and too bad it ain't true. " She gave me a wink and I could feel myself get redder... Damn it, why did she haveto go and say that? I fell back to the bed and just sighed. My mother apparently noticed me get red because she stood up and was like :

" Oh! Are you heating up? I'll get an ice pack! " She ran off downstairs. I looked at Gust who was smirking at me. He noticed. I pulled my sheets up mumbling :

" Oh Neptulon under... " I could hear Gust talking from my bedside.

" Come on! You should be PROUD! You helped beat up the meanest and jerkiest jerky jerk elemental in the whole of the planes! " I rolled my eyes and grumbled back.

" No, I got beaten up, you two were the ones that did it. " I could hear him sigh but I'm pretty sure he was smiling because I'm freaking sure that he was nonthe less proud of himself...

Ember spoke again, I'm sure I skipped a heartbeat when she did. Neptulon, what is happening to me? " First of, the voidwalker helped too, second, your friend could of gotten just as hurt as you if you hadn't held the jerk with your powers. " I sighed and put the blanket down. My mom then just came in with the ice pack just to notice I wasn't red anymore. Duh.

" Oh! " She said, " I guess your recovering well! Don't worry Bubbles, Ember and Gust will watch you tomorrow when I'm at work. Tomorrow you have no schoool, right? " They both nodded. My mother smiled " Great! I have a meeting now that I have to get to, so be good my little Bubbly... " She gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

" So... " I looked to Gust who just spoke. " How are ya now...? Bubbly? " I gave him a glare.

" Not funny. " Ember smiled at me.

" Hey Gust, your faster in the air then I am. Can you get food? Fire berries are great against pain. " Me and Gust blinked...

" Uh... Well... Thing is... " He started stuttering, " he's a water elemental, I would of thought that we should get something that ya know... Goes more to water or- " She gave him a glare almost as terrifying as my mother did, but it was enought to get him zooming " Okay! I'll be back soon! "

She took out something from her bag, somekind of rubber sponge or something. It expanded and turned into some kinda bed. She smiled and placed some kind of glass on the counter. The glass lit up with a flame in it almost immediately! I was shocked, what was this thing?!

" It goes off when your asleep and goes on when your not. That way we know when your sleeping or not! " I blinked...

" Why would you want to know if I'm sleeping or not? " I raised a brow and she looked at me.

" Well, you recover faster with sleep... " she smirked and was right at the same time. I sighed lying down. Then Gust zoomed back in leaving a trail of winds... No dust because mom cleans this place like cleaning is her life.

" Hey! So I brought the berries! " He can be very fast when he really wants to be. Buuut... He can also screw up big time. Such as now as he pulled only one single tiny berry.

" Why did you only bring one small one? " Ember argued.

" Well I didn't have enough money to buy more... " He said.

" They cost like one copper per berry! " She snapped. I was wondering too, he can't be serious, can he?

Gust shrugged. " That's why I was only able to buy one! " Me and Ember both facepalmed at the same time.

" You mean to say that you run around with no money? " She looked at him with a face of dissapointment.

" Not true! " He said defending himself, " I run around with a copper piece! "

And again we both facepalmed. His phone started ringing. Why we have phones and the mortals don't? Because we aren't supposed to tell, its forbidden. They already have gnomes for Neptulon's sake, ride chickens or shut up. Anyway, he took out the phone and answered. " Yeah?... Uh huh... Okay, I'll be there. " He closed it and turned to us. " I have to go, my dad wants to tell me something and I have to be there in thirty seconds. Sooo... Bye! " He zoomed off again, this time probably not coming back today. I turned to Ember.

" And you don't have to go? " I asked and she shook her head.

" Well, I have my own apartment so I live alone anyway. " I blinked. Own apartment? I wish I had that but ever since dad dissapeared I couldn't just leave mom alone. She started lying down on the weird bed thing she made. It was okay and all but then I realised that she was going to sleep beside me.

" Uh... I thought you were going to sleep downstairs or something! " I became a bit nervous, I mean seriously, a girl just randomley comes for the first time in my house and wants to sleep here?

She looked at me with a brow raised. " What? Its not like I'm sleeping with you. " She snickered but honestly? That just made me irritated and nervous. I put up the bedsheets and said one last thing before drifting into sleep.

" Good night. "

( Bubbles' Second Dream )

I looked around. I was in some gnomish house. It was night and I was in somekinda bedroom. The one sleeping in the bed was a gnomish girl. The same one that I saw last time... Only a bit older. All of a sudden a sound occured at the window! She woke up and we both looked. I don't think she could see me. Out of a window was a hand- or claw, I really am not sure. Then white eyes peeked in... It was like the ones I saw... I was stunned but then looked at the girl... She didn't cry- she didn't shiver in the cold the creature brought in- she didn't even twitch... She just stared at it a bit scared, unlike me who was already shivering in my shoes... The creature looked exactly at me, not at the girl. I felt like it stared into my freaking SOUL. Could it see me? It tilted its head so far until it was almost upside down... Then a light brown moustache grew from under its nose. It looked like my father's moustache. Wait what? The moustache then burnt away into ash and the white eyes became red like blood. It went through the walls and got nearer... It was coated completely in black except for a hand... It neared me and I could just imagine how it was grinning evily. It touched my cheek and it was extremely cold, the claws or the hand cut through my skin easily I felt my heart stop as he touched my cheek... The golden band I had on started to glow more intensly the nearer he got. It spoke in a deep voice... " Are you scared...? " I looked at him trying to back away but my body wouldn't move... It turned to the girl, I couldn't hear what she said but he waved his hand infront of me and everything went black for me.

-Ember-:POV

I heard screaming and woke up, the light was on and I turned to my side. Bubbles was screaming and after a while he stopped, gripping onto his blankets and holding tight. His hair stood and he looked like he was about to cry. Those innocent blue eyes were teary. I couldn't see very well since the light wasn't too strong, but the golden band he's wearing all the time reflected the light helping me see him a bit more. I stood up talking to him as calm as I could to not alarm him.

" What's the matter...? Did you have a nightmare? " He looked at me in his light blue robes. He just lied back down, nodding and breathing quickly... His forehead was sweating. I continued. " What was it about...? " He looked at me and stared at my eyes.

" Some monster thing I've been having since yesterday... "

" Seriously? A monster dream? " I wasn't about to make any jokes, for example I find swamp monsters and such creepy. I started thinking of something that could distract him... " I like your eyes. " I said. I mean, they were eyes and such but he had such light aqua blue eyes! He blinked at me and I noticed a bit of blush. But since he woke up from a nightmare, I didn't touch on that. He turned to the side so that I couldn't see him. I sighed thinking he didn't want to talk anymore but then he said in a quite voice:

" I find your eyes pretty... " I blinked and could feel myself blush too. My eyes are pretty? I always hated them because they were yellow, they looked so unnatural, so unreal... and here he is, saying that he finds them pretty...?  
I looked at him until the light went out and he was asleep... Then I lied down falling into the deep sleep... My eyes are pretty...

-Bubbles-:POV

I woke up blinking in the morning. I looked ot my side, the fire was burning. I looked a bit lower down my bed where Ember was sleeping. She was still asleep. I stood up trying to be as quite as possible. I went downstairs and looked around. I wasn't hungry or something, I was actually just bored. I went to our television and clicked on the mortal stories channel. I looked at the time in the mortal realm, soon my favourite would run. Some gnomish sorceress named Gwenniver Gidget. The television went on and showed some part of her story. It loaded since it always shows a random one, often a recent one too. The television went on and I saw her resting at night, then some blue hand clawed at the window and... She... Woke... Up... Wasn't... This... My dream? White eyes stared out of the window and my heart stopped beating again... Gwenniver Gidget looked at him with only a bit of fear, no shivering, no quivering... The creature grew a moustache just like my father's in the dream, but then it burnt away to ash and the eyes became blood red, looking to where I was standing. It went through the wall and went nearer to where I was... Coated comepletely in black and one hand or claw... It raised the hand or claw where I was, possibly cutting my cheek when I was there... I touched my cheek... There was no cut? It talked in the deep voice that stunned me " Are you scared...? " A light appeared as it neared, it stood for a while before the gnome- Gwenniver Gidget grabbed its black coat.

" I'm not... " She said in a cold voice. " I'm not scared, who or what are you looking at? Stop it... Its annoying. " I blinked in shock. Annoying? Annoying would have been one of the last words I would have chosen! More creepy, scary or evil! But annoying? Nu uh. Never would of crossed my mind! She glared at the being and it waved its hand infront of the place where I stood, where I then blacked out or woke up or... Something! He looked at the girl and gave her a large grin that I thought I would faint. " What are you smiling at? " she said, " Something funny or are you just stupid? " He went nearer to her, talking in the deep voice:

" You are perfect... " He looked at her a bit longer before dissapearing. The screen went black. I still stared in shock... What just happened now?

A hand touched my shoulder and I quickly turned to the elemental who touched it. Ember stood looking at me with those yellow eyes. " Are you still afraid of your nightmare? Your breathing quickly and sweating again... " I blinked and wiped my forehead. Extremely sweaty again... I turned to the television which was off... She sat down beside me and looked at me. I wasn't looking back. " Hm... " she was thinking about something. Not sure what.  
" You uh... " I looked at her without moving my head. " You said you find... My eyes pretty? " I thought where or how she knew that? But then I remembered that I told her after the nightmare. I just gave a quick nod. She looked at me quizzicaly " Why?... They're so unnatural... " I was starting to think more on what she was saying then what I saw in the nightmare of television.

" Well... That's the point... They're unique, they aren't like anybody's eyes. They're also quite hypnotizing. " I slapped my mouth the moment I called her eyes hypnotizing. She smiled at me and the door opened. Gust came in waving. She got up.

" Well, I think I'll go get something to eat. Bye Gust. " She looked to me smiling. Not with her mouth mind you, with her Neptulon damned eyes. " Bye Bubbles...~ " She walked out and closed the door behind her. Gust looked at me blinking...

" Why do you look like you saw a ghost or said something forbidden? " I looked at him and mumbled loud enough that he could hear.

" I don't fricking know... " I stared off thinking what she meant by that eye smile...


End file.
